L'apprentie
by sabotageuse
Summary: quand une nouvelle année commence pour le professeur Rogue, tout n'est pas rose, loin de la!
1. Chapter 1

Salut a tous ! voici mon premier essai a une fanfic. J'espère que ca vous plaira, j'ai mis du temps avant de me décider a écrire et publier mes histoires. Mais bon, c'est partit, je me lance ! bonne lecture, j'attend vos analyses !

Cette année promettait d'être dure pour le professeur Rogue. Entre les retombées de la guerre où son passé avait été dévoilé a tous par Saint Potter et ses andouilles d'amis, les nouveaux élèves plus médiocres en potion les uns que les autres et l'apprentie qu'on lui avait collée dans les pattes….. il commençait a se demander si il ne ferait pas mieux de se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Il n'y avait qu'un point positif qu'il arrivait à retirer de tout cela, c'était qu'au moins son apprentie ajoutait un plus a ses cours. Non seulement elle l'aidait à gérer ses élèves tout en restant discrète, mais en plus elle le soulageait de la corvée de réapprovisionnement de l'infirmerie.

Cette pensée le fit sourire intérieurement. Il devait bien s'avouer que ces deniers temps, un de ces passes temps favoris était d'épier discrètement, tout en prétendant corriger des copies, la jeune femme pendant qu'elle évoluait dans sa salle de classe ou son laboratoire. D'après lui, il n'y avait rien a jeter chez elle, entre ses formes bien dessinées, sa discrétion et son autonomie, tout collait parfaitement. Régulièrement, il prenait plaisir à venir vérifier l'évolution des potions sur lesquelles elle travaillait juste pour pouvoir perdre son regard dans le décolleté de cette dernière, laissant entrevoir l'orée de ses seins ronds et pleins. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si….

« non, non, arrêtes Severus… elle est assise juste a coté de toi. Sortir d'ici avec une érection serait de mauvais gout. »

Severus jeta un coup d'œil à son apprentie qui avait les yeux rivés sur son assiette, perdu dans ses pensées une fois de plus. Ces derniers temps, elle était distraite. Et pour cause…

Mégane était la depuis deux semaines, et rien ne se passait comme elle le voulait. Pour commencer, elle avait fait sa demande d'apprentissage en potions au début du mois de mai au professeur Rogue, et non seulement, ce n'était pas lui mais la Directrice de l'école qui lui avait répondu, mais en prime, elle avait reçu la réponse à peine deux semaines auparavant. Elle avait été informée qu'elle était attendue à l'école Poudlard la veille pour le lendemain. L'excuse officielle était un retard administratif.

« Retard administratif, mon cul oui ! » pensa-t-elle. « C'est plutôt lui qui a fait de la rétention d'informations ! Et dire que je porte les mêmes vêtements depuis deux semaines… faut vraiment en vouloir…. Et en même temps… »

Le sort s'abattait définitivement sur elle. Son maitre de potions ne lui adressait guerre la parole a part pour lui demander de faire telle ou telle potion, ou une toute autre tache peu gracieuse. Ses affaires qu'elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de préparer à temps pour son départ n'étaient toujours pas arrivées et elle désespérait de les voir un jour. Du coup, elle n'avait avec elle qu'une tenue que dieu merci les elfes de maison prenaient le temps de nettoyer entre chaque journée. Les élèves étaient pour la plupart soit trop terrifiés pour travailler correctement ou crétins au point de ne pouvoir suivre une simple instruction sans manquer de faire exploser la salle de classe. Quant aux élèves les plus âgés, si ce n'était pas les filles qui essayaient de l'asperger de manière innocente avec une matière plus dégueulasse que la précédente, certains garçons faisaient en sorte de l'effleurer ou d'obtenir une vue plongeante sur ses seins. Elle brulait de leur donner des retenus ou de leur enlever un nombre si important de points qu'ils auraient de la chance si leurs maisons respectives arrivaient à revenir a un seuil positif avant la fin de l'année. Au moins comme ca, elle se ferait respecter un peu mieux. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle en parle à Rogue.

Relevant les yeux, elle le surprit en train de la regarder. Dès que ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les siens il détourna le regard, légèrement pale de s'être fait attraper.

-Vous allez bien Professeur ?

Elle posa la question le plus discrètement possible afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des autres professeurs sur cet homme aussi personnel.

Pour toute réponse, il la fusilla du regard pour avoir rien qu'osé poser cette question. Mais elle ne se démonta pas pour autant, elle en avait vu de pire. Sans hausser la voie, elle lui demanda si il serait possible de s'entretenir avec lui plus tard dans la journée. D'un bref hochement de tête, il lui répondit par l'affirmative.

Un poids se retira de ces épaules à ce moment là. C'était déjà ca de pris. Au moins il n'avait pas dit non.

La fin de journée arrivait enfin. Les derniers élèves étaient sortis de la classe il y avait de cela moins de cinq minutes, et son apprentie finissait de ranger la salle. Il avait passé toute la journée à la regarder, se demandant bien de quoi elle voulait lui parler. Il avait bien remarqué l'attitude déplacée de ses élèves, mais préférait ne pas intervenir afin de voir combien de temps il lui faudrait avant de perdre son sang froid. A sa place, il aurait déjà réduit en cendre cette bande d'ados boutonneux.

Depuis le repas du midi, Mégane n'avait de cesse de penser au regard de son professeur pendant le repas. Il avait des yeux si intensifs… c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas spécialement beau, mais ses traits forts et ses cheveux de geais (gras, oui, mais bon quand on passe des heures au dessus de chaudron, faut pas s'attendre a des miracles) lui donnaient beaucoup de charme. Et sa voix….. a elle seule, elle la faisait vibrer. Elle devait bien se l'avouer, il l'exécrait autant qu'il l'envoutait. Il fallait bien trouver un peu de réconfort dans cette situation.

Elle essayait en vain d'atteindre une des plus hautes étagères pour y replacer un bocal d'ingrédients, lorsque de grands doigts pales se saisir du pot pour le placer en hauteur. Surprise par la présence de Rogue derrière elle, elle se retourna vivement avec un hoquet de surprise. Son mouvement brusque lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Elle manqua de tomber, jusqu'à ce que deux grands bras l'encerclèrent pour la retenir. Pour ne pas qu'elle tombe, Rogue se servit de tout son corps, la pressant ainsi contre le meuble derrière elle.

Une longue mèche châtain s'était échappée de son chignon, ses lèvres roses étaient entrouvertes et ses yeux bleus étaient maintenant plongés dans les siens. Il était figé sur place, la poitrine si appétissante de son apprentie pressée contre son torse, ses hanches en accord parfait avec les siennes alors que ses mains enserraient fermement ses hanches. S'il ne bougeait pas très vite, son malaise allait s'intensifier en même temps que son excitation. Et pourtant a ce moment la, il ne pensait qu'a capturer ses lèvres si soyeuses et en gouter les parfums.

Aucun d'eux n'osait bouger de peur de briser la bulle qui les entourait. Et pendant une seconde, tout deux se virent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Soupirant d'aise, Mégane plaça ses mains délicates sur les avants bras de son professeur, sans rompre le contact.

« Je devrais me remettre au travail »

Même a ses oreilles, elle ne semblait pas du tout convaincue. D'une voie plus grave et douce qu'à l'ordinaire, il lui répondit tout en se pressant un peu plus contre elle, ses levres effleurant son oreille, son excitation maintenant plus présente que jamais. Une chaleur humide se faisait sentir entre ses cuisses.

« Assurément. »

Et il descendit sur elle.


	2. Le baiser

Chapitre 2

« Assurément. »

Et il descendit sur elle.

Ses lèvres fines effleurèrent doucement celles de la jeune femme afin de juger de sa réaction. Contre toute attente de sa part, cette dernière ferma les yeux et tendit le coup un peu plus ver l'homme devant elle. Ne constatant pas de réaction d'horreur ou de dégout de la part de Mégane, Severus reposa sa bouche sur celle de son apprentie, bougeant doucement ses lèvres contre les sienne dans une danse de velours. Doucement, ses mains glissèrent le long des flancs de la jeune femme pour enfin redescendre sur ses hanches, ses fesses et enfin ses cuisses en une caresse longue et langoureuse. Les mains de cette dernière était venu se perdre dans ses cheveux d'ébène.

Mégane ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait a ce moment là. Les lèvres et les mains de cet homme la mettaient en transe. Elle glissa ses mains dans les cheveux fins et certes un peu gras de son professeur afin d'assurer sa prise sur lui et d'approfondir le baiser. Ses lèvres étaient douces comme de la soie sauvage, et son gout légèrement épicé. Doucement, afin de rendre leur étreinte plus profonde, elle fit courir sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle sentait ses doigts la caresser a travers ses vêtements en de petits cercles langoureux sur ses fesses, puis redescendre le long de sa cuisse avant de relever sa jupe. Une fois le tissus arrivé a bonne hauteur, il lui agrippa le genou d'une main avant de faire remonter sa jambe et de l'enrouler autour de sa taille.

Elle le rendait complètement fou. Il n'avait qu'une envie, de plonger en elle et d'y rester le plus longtemps possible. Elle le pris par surprise lorsqu'elle laissa courir sa langue humide et chaude le long de sa bouche, et il ne pu s'empêcher de laissé échapper un grognement de satisfaction avant d'assaillir sa bouche fougueusement et de presser son attirance pour elle encore un peu plus près d'elle si c'était encore possible. Sa langue envahit alors celle de sa jeune partenaire dont les long cheveux étaient maintenant lachés et entouraient sa silhouette jusqu'à sa taille en des boucles amples et soyeuses.

Il voulait la gouter, la toucher, la sentir, la regarder pendant qu'il bougerait en elle et que l'orgasme l'atteindrait. Tout ce qui l'en empêchait était la culotte de son apprentie et…..

Son apprentie….

A cette pensée, Severus se sépara brusquement de Mégane, la laissant tomber par terre sur le sol glacé. Il ne la regardait même pas, trop honteux pour quitter le sol des yeux. Sa bouche le brulait de ce baiser de feu.

« Qu'a tu fais vieux fou ! Tu risques ta place, même si en théorie ce n'est pas ton élève… »

-je pense que vous devriez finir votre travaille Miss.

Puis la fusillant du regard, il ajouta :

-rien de ce qui vient de se passer ne sortira d'ici, il en va de la réussité de votre apprentissage. Et je vous serez gré de bien vouloir garder pour vous vos mains baladeuses.

Ce après quoi il tourna les talons et sorti de la salle dans un nuage de cape noire.

Mégane n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ses oreilles et ses fesses douloureuses ! non seulement, il l'avait embrassé, lui, et en plus il se permettait de la laisser choir comme une grosse merde par terre alors que c'était ses mains qui avait tiré sur ses dessous non l'inverse. Et en prime il la menaçait !

-NON MAIS QUEL CONNARD !

A ces mots, Rogue se figea sur place. Comment osait-elle ! il se retourna vivement et se jeta sur la jeune femme qui s'était relevée. D'une poigne de fer, il la colla contre le mur avant de lui soufflé d'un ton menaçant :

-A votre place je surveillerai mon language. Sinon il se pourrait bien que vous retourniez là d'où vous venez plus vite que vos affaires !

Le regardant dans les yeux, Mégane ne mit qu'une seconde avant de se recomposée. Elle le fixait, la rage prennant la place du désir :

-Pas étonnant qu'on vous appel le batard Graisseux !

Choqué, Severus recula, blessé par les propos de la jeune femme. Bien qu'il savait que les élèves l'avaient affublé de ce surnom grossier, il ne pensait pas qu'on oserait, que ce petit bout de femme oserait le lui balancer en pleine figure.

Heureusement pour lui et grâce a ses années d'espionnage pour le compte de l'ordre du phoenix, il ne mit qu'une seconde a reprendre une attitude froide et détachée.

-100 points en moins pour Griffondor.

Mégane leva un sourcil

-Je n'en fais pas parti.

Il haussa les épaules et commença a se diriger vers la porte avant d'ajouter en détachant bien chaque syllabe :

-Aucune importance.

Tous ce qui pouvait réconforter Severus a ce moment, c'était de prendre le plus de points possible a cette maison. Et puis après tout, elle n'aurait qu'à s'expliquer avec Minerva pour cela.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ bonjour a toutes et a tous ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait bien plaisir. Je suis heureuse de voir que cette petite histoire vous plait. Je sais que les chapitres sont un peu courts jusque la, mais je vais essayer de retravailler un peu le deuxième et de mieux développer les suivants. Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire sera courte. Encore deux chapitres, voir trois au plus. J'ai d'autres idées dans la tête pour ces protagonistes._

_Je suis aussi désolé pour le retard dans le postage. Formatage du PC oblige ! Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre trois.**

Trois jours qu'ils s'étaient embrassés.

Trois jours qu'ils ne se parlaient pas.

Trois Jours qu'ils s'évitaient.

Trois jours qu'elle ne le regardait plus dans les yeux.

Trois jours qu'il était heurté par ses mots. ..

Severus Rogue n'était certes pas un homme facile et froid d'apparence, mais dans le fond, il n'était qu'un bouillonnement d'émotions brutes. Certes, c'était lui qui avait repoussé son apprentie, et il devait bien l'avouer de manière peu flatteuse, mais il l'avait fait pour de bonnes raisons. Enfin c'était ce dont il essayait de se convaincre.

Il ne l'avait pas repoussé par manque de désir, mais par conviction. Il avait été un mange mort, avait du jouer son rôle d'espion à la perfection, voir des familles se faire massacrer sans sourciller, des jeunes moldus se faire violer. Il avait parfois torturé sous les ordres de Voldemort pour soutirer des informations a ses opposants, ou juste pour distraire le monstre a tête de serpent. Il avait fait tout cela d'un air détaché, n'intervenant jamais, laissant libre cours aux évènements pour sauver sa place. Pour tout cela, il se voyait comme un monstre. Alors, la seul chose pour laquelle il pouvait encore se respecter, c'était, a défaut d'avoir toujours été juste dans son métier, d'avoir toujours exercé sa profession dans les règles de l'art en ne franchissant jamais les limites de la relation élèves professeur. Hors, si il couchait avec son apprentie, il ne pourrait même plus se raccrocher a cela pour rentrer un minimum dans la catégorie des gens respectables.

Pourtant, il regrettait. Il regrettait de l'avoir laissé tombé au sens littéral du terme, de l'avoir menacé avec ses études, et d'agir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il aurait aimé continuer a l'enlacer, la porter jusqu'à ses quartiers, et l'allonger sur son lit pour finir de la déshabiller complètement. Bien qu'il n'oserait jamais l'admettre, il avait du passer près d'un quart d'heure sous l'eau froide, afin de faire flétrir son désir.

Mais au final, avait il vraiment eu tords de la repousser. Après tout, elle l'avait traité de batard graisseux, laissant sous entendre qu'il n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit seul …. Personne n'avait encore osé lui tenir tête ainsi, et surtout camper sur ses positions. Depuis ces trois derniers jours, elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole, ne le regardait pas et se détournait dès qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Autant dire que les derniers mois de son apprentissage risquait d'être très long. Il fallait qu'il règle le problème, et vite.

Demain il essaierait de lui parler, d'arrondir les coins. Enfin, si elle le laissait faire bien sur.

De son coté, dans ses appartement, Mégane rangeait enfin ses affaires qui étaient arrivées, par elle ne savait quel miracle au château. Elle allait enfin pouvoir se changer. Bien quelle adorait la tenue avec laquelle elle était arrivée au château, elle ne désirait plus qu'une chose, c'était d'y foutre le feu pour en être débarrassé une bonne fois pour toute ! En y pensant, c'était ce qu'elle ferait le soir même. Un bon feu de joie dans la cheminée de sa chambre et une bonne tasse de thé. Ca allait lui redonner le morale après les trois jours catastrophique qu'elle venait de passer.

Ca avait commencé avec Rogue qui l'avait planté en beauté. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Lui connu pour être un homme solitaire et inapprochable, l'avait repoussé elle. Elle ne se prenait pas pour une reine de beauté, mais bon, il n'avait pas non plus l'air d'avoir une file d'attente devant sa porte. Ca ne se bousculait pas au portillon comme on dit. Sur ce, il l'avait menacé, et pour couronner le tout, elle s'était retrouvée deux jours auparavant dans le bureau de la directrice pour expliquer une perte de cent points pour Griffondor.

_Elle était arrivée au bureau de la directrice contrariée et un peu effrayé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait été convoqué aussi brusquement, et commençait même a penser que Rogue avait surement demandé a ce qu'elle soit congédiée. Avec un soupir résigné, elle toqua a la porte a attendit qu'on l'invite a l'intérieur. _

_« Entrez ! » Mac Gonagall n'avait pas l'air ravie du tout. _

_Elle entra sans se faire attendre. Et s'assit dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au grand bureau a la demande de cette dernière. _

_-Mégane, je pense que vous savez pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir ? _

_Il l'avait donc dénoncé. Il avait surement du rapporter comment son élève s'était jeté sur lui et lui avait fait des avances. Il n'avait pas du vouloir s'encombrer avec elle. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses tempes. Avec cela dans son dossier, elle ne serait plus acceptée nulle part._

_-Professeur, je vous jure que je n'y suis pour rien, je n'ai rien fait pour que…._

_Minerva leva une main pour lui faire signe de se taire. Par-dessus son épaule, l'ancien directeur de Poudlard regardait la jeune femme avec un air à la fois amusé et intéressé._

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me doute bien que vous n'y êtes pour rien. _

_-Ah bon ?_

_Un léger sourire vint gracier les lèvres la directrice. _

_Je sais comment fonctionne le professeur Rogue, et qu'entre nous, il n'est pas facile a vivre, ( a ces mots, Mégane réussit a sourir) mais le problème que je rencontre, c'est qu'aucun des élèves de la maison Griffondor n'arrive a me dire comment leur maison a pu perdre 100 points d'un coup. Hors, vu le nombre de points enlevé, je ne vois qu'un seul professeur capable de cela, et vous passé le clair de votre temps en sa présence. Je me demandais donc si vous pourriez m'éclairer sur les circonstances de cette perte. _

_C'était donc ca. L'autre abrutit l'avait prévenu après tout. _

_Euh… dans ce cas, je suis un peu responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Avec le professeur Rogue, nous avons eu un _argument _qui a mené à cette déduction de point. Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensé. Pourtant, je lui ai bien fait remarquer que je ne fais pas partie de cette maison, mais ca n'a pas eu l'air de le déranger. _

_La directrice soupira, désespérée par le comportement de son collègue. Elle pinça ensuite ses lèvres avant de répondre. _

_Je vois… j'en parlerai avec le professeur Rogue dans ce cas, il me semble injuste que ces élèves soit punis par votre faute. Je sais que Severus a un tempérament très fort et qu'il s'emporte vite, il n'en est pas moins non excusable._

_Mégane commença a se détendre dans son fauteuil. Elle allait peut être s'en sortir…_

_Néanmoins, Mademoiselle, vous comprendrez que votre présence ici n'est fait que de notre bon vouloir, je vous demanderai donc de bien vouloir vous tenir a carreaux et d'améliorer vos relation avec votre tuteur. Je vous recommande donc vivement d'aller vous excuser auprès de lui. Je ne tolèrerai pas que votre comportement entache le bon fonctionnement, et le peu d'équilibre que nous avons réussi a faire renaitre dans cette école. Sur ce, vous pouvez disposer. _

_Sur ces mots, elle e leva et indiqua la porte derrière Mégane afin que celle-ci prenne congé. Choqué par les mots de la directrice, celle-ci se leva sans broncher, le cœur gros et rejoignit ses quartiers. _

Il allait bientôt falloir qu'elle se dirige vers les cachots pour commencer sa journée. Elle allait commencer par les premières années a qui elle éviterait de faire sauter moitié du château, puis en fin de journée, elle devait venir assister les quatrièmes années. Entre deux, elle avait prévu de se détendre pendant sa période libre avant d'aller affronter son professeur. Peut être un bon livre au bord du lac ?

C'est détendue, et un brin réconfortée par sa lecture que Mégane arriva pour le dernier cours de la journée un peu en avance. Elle entra dans la salle de cours ou Severus, installé a son bureau corrigeait un tas de copie. En l'entendant arriver, il leva brièvement les yeux pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

Il ne lui jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil, a peine deux secondes d'attention, mais avait eu le temps de la détailler de haut en bas. Elle portait une jupe de velours noir et un haut vert émeraude simple a manche longue. Le col arrondit de celui-ci laissait deviner la naissance de ses seins rond et bomber. Les talons de ses sandales mettaient ses longues jambes en valeur, et donnait une superbe courbure a ses reins. Et dire qu'il avait fait glisser ses mains le long de ses courbes douces et généreuses… et il avait rêvé de pouvoir glisser ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux de la jolie brune. Deux secondes, et tout son self contrôle était en train de s'envoler a travers la fenêtre. Il devait vraiment lui parler, lui faire comprendre son geste.

Alors qu'il laissait le champs libre a ses pensées, les élèves de quatrièmes années commencèrent a investir les lieux. Pendant ce temps, son apprentie finissait de préparer les ingrédients dont ils auraient besoin pour préparer la potion assignée aujourd'hui. Elle se tenait le plus loin possible de lui, perdu dans ces pensées.

Elle réfléchissait. Comment faire ses excuses a son professeur tout en gardant un minimum de dignité et sans ressembler a une coupable. Car après tout, lui aussi pourrait bien lui présenter des excuses, elle n'était pas seule responsable dans cette affaire. Et puis en même temps, elle aurait aimé repartir sur de bonnes bases autant pour finir son apprentissage de ma meilleure manière possible mais aussi dans l'espoir de ressentir ses lèvres parcourir son cou, et ses mains la caresser une fois de plus.

Le cours de quatrième année se passait plutôt bien pour une fois. Les élèves se concentraient sur la potion difficile et plutôt volatile qui leur avait été confiée. C'est pourquoi Rogue et Mégane marchait entre les bureaux, gardant un œil attentif sur les élèves. La moindre petite erreur pouvait avoir des conséquences assez désastreuses.

Au détour d'une rangée, centrée dans la salle de cours, un élève de Serdaigle avait complètement perdu le fil des instructions et ne savait plus ou il en était. D'une part distrait par la jeune assistante de la chauve sourie des cachots et d'autre part raidit par le stresse causé par la présence de Rogue qui faisait sa ronde dans la classe, ce dernier était perdu. Il était sur de récolter un zéro pour la leçon d'aujourd'hui, alors ni une, ni deux, il attrapa le premier ingrédient qui lui tomba sous la main et le jeta dans son chaudron au moment ou arrivait la belle assistante. Au pire, elle viendrait l'aider a rattraper un tant soit peu sa potion.

Mégane, regardait les élèves d'un œil vif. Les textures des potions présentes dans les chaudrons étaient plus mauvaises les unes que les autres. Aucuns des élèves n'aurait de note suffisante aujourd'hui. Il fallait bien avouer que Rogue les avait soigné. Mais a quoi il pensait franchement ?

Alors qu'avec ce dernier ils allaient se croiser dans la salle de cours pour la première fois de la journée, elle vie un élève de Serdaigle attraper une poignée de poudre de pierre de lune pour la jeter dans son chaudron. Elle se précipita sur lui pour empêcher son geste.

-NON ! cria-t-elle

Mais, il était déjà trop tard, et elle vit son élève lâcher la poudre argenté dans le chaudron. Tout se passa au ralentit. Alors qu'elle se précipitait sur le pupitre, Rogue en fit autant. Le chaudron se mit a bouillonner dangereusement, laissant échapper des vapeurs jaunâtres qui firent immédiatement tousser les élèves alentours. De grosses bulles verdâtres explosèrent, aspergeant tout sur leur passage. Le liquide visqueux brulait tout sur son passage. Alors que Mégane finissait sa course protégeant au dernier moment son visage de ses bras, Rogue essaya de la retenir par l'épaule, mais il était déjà trop tard et sa proximité du chaudron ne l'épargna pas.

Les élèves a proximités avaient tout juste eu le temps de se réfugier sous leur bureau afin de ne pas se faire asperger par le contenu du chaudron qui rongeait tout sur son passage.

-Tout le monde dehors ! hurla Rogue.

Alors que les élève se précipitait vers la sortie, il attrapa sa jeune apprentie par la taille et la souleva de terre afin de se précipiter vers ses appartements. Ils devaient a tout prix se débarrasser de cette potion avant qu'elle n'attaque leur peau respective.

888888888888888_

Voila c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ca vous plaira


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Severus marchait en longue enjambées vers ses appartements. Les bras de sa jeune apprentie étaient passés autour de son cou alors qu'il la soutenait comme on soutient un enfant blessé. Dans ses bras elle ne pesait rien, aussi légère qu'une plume. Mais malgré tout, il pouvait voir ses traits tendus par la douleur alors qu'elle se cachait dans son cou. Ses machaoires étaient contractées et s'était tout ce qui pouvait l'empécher de crier.

Alors qu'une fois de plus un gémissement sortait de sa gorge meurtrit, il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui tentant de la consoler silencieusement.

Arrivé devant la grande porte en chene de ses appartements, severus, donna un violant coup de pied dedans pour l'ouvrir a la volée. Il traversa le plus rapidement possible un petit salon ou une cheminée tronait contre un pend de mur. Un sofa en cuir sombre lui faisait face. Des bibliothèques tapissait le restant des murs. Severus se dirigea immédiatemment vers une porte placée dérrière le salon confortable. Il traversa sa chambre pour entrer dans une immense salle de bain.

Il courru a moitié vers la cabine de douche, autant pour soulager sa compagne que pour se débarraser de ce liquide qui commencait a lui attaquer la peau par endroit. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude d'une main tout en maintenant contre sa poitrine Mégane.

Sans considération pour leurs vêtements déjà ruinés , il les jetta sous la douche. Il déposa sa charmante étudiante par terre, lui arrachant un cri de douleur aussitôt suivi d'un léger soupir de soulagement alors que l'eau tiède dilluait la soulution abrasive. L'eau lui mouillait les cheveux, ruisselait sur son visage rougit par le chagrin, seul partit de son corps qu'elle avait réussie a protéger dans l'explosion. Afin d'aider l'eau a parcourrir le plus possible de chemin sur son corps, elle se dégagea de l'étrainte protectrice et rassurante de son professeuret posa ses mains brulées contre le carrelage froid de la douche.

Severus, perché derrière elle la regardait avec intention. Ses vêtement maintenant trempait lui collait a la peau, révélant un corps encore plus voluptueux que ce qu'il avait imaginer. Certains auraient dit qu'elle était ronde, mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était juste une magnifique femme tout en forme. Rien a voir avec toutes ces adolescentes anorexiques qui charmait les garçons avec un soutien gorge rembourer de l'armature a la bretelle. Non, elle n'avait pas besoin de ce genre d'artifice.

Sortant de son moment de trance, il commenca a se déshabiller, enlevant la quasi-totalité de ses vêtements a part son boxer noir. Si il gardait son attiraille sur le dos, la seule chose qu'il gagnerait serait plus de brulure. Il pensait que Mégane aurait l'idée d'en faire autant, mais, il remarqua qu'elle ne bougeait pas, trop soulagée par le jet d'eau qui les aspergeait.

Doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer de leur situation un peu déplacée, il lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Il la sentit se tendre sous son geste.

-Il faut retirer vos vêtements…

A ses mots, elle se retourna vivement, prennant sa remarque pour une demande déplacée. Elle commenca par le fusiller du regard avant de se décomposer devant le spetacle qui l'accueillit. Son maitre se denait devant elle, quasiment nu, sauf pour un boxer noir en soie qui laissait peu de place a l'imagination. Il n'était pas maigre contrairement a ce qu'on aurait pu penser, mais tout en muscles finnement dessinés sous une peau d'albatre lisse et maintenant dégoulinante. Une fine ligne de poil noir partait de son nombril pour finir quelque part sous le morceau de tissu noir. Déjà, les traces rouges de brulures commençaient a s'estomper sous ses yeux. Impressionnée par la rapidité de la guerison de la peau et tenté par la douceur de celle-ci, elle laissa sa main explorer une trace de brulure qui disparaissait.

Elle leva les yeux pour regarder Severus, une question brillant dans ces yeux, mais ce qu'elle vit là la surpris grandement.

Déjà que la vue de son corps était un spectacle ravissant pour Severus, mais le contact de ses petits doigts fins contre son torse en fini avec lui. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'une femme ne l'avait touché. Afin de se controler au mieux et de savourer le plus possible ce contact délicieux, il ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière. Même dans un moment pareil, il n'était qu'un homme après. Un homme quasiment nu dans une douche avec une jeune femme magnifique qui aurait gagné haut la main un concours moldu de tee shirt mouillé. Bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, ses tétons pointaient de manière gourmande sous sa chemise. Si il ne fermait pas les yeux, il ne pourrait bientôt plus garder son sang froid.

Il sentit les mains de la jeune femme remonter le long de son torse en une longue carresse avant de se poser délicatement sur ses joues. Il ouvrit se yeux lentement, se languisant d'avance de ce qui l'attendait.

Dans les yeux noirs de son professeur Mégane vit d'abord de l'incertitude, puis se laissa entrainer dans leur profondeur. Elle pouvait y lire du désir, et un soupçon de peur. Avait-il peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer, peur qu'elle le rejette.

Doucement, comme pour lui laisser le choix de partir, elle approcha son visage du sien avant de murmurer dans un souffle chaud :

-aide moi.

Il ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. Et toujours sous le choc, il ne pouvait se résoudre a bouger.

Perdant patience, elle fini de s'approcher de lui en posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle et, sur la pointe des pieds, se servant de ses bras passés autour de son cou pour s'élever un peu, elle commenca a bouger ses lèvres contre les sienne.

A ce moment la, Severus sortit de sa torpeur. Il l'enserra contre lui, approfondissant leur baisé un peu plus. Ses mains commençaient à parcourrir le corps de Mégane. Accédant a sa requète, il détacha chaque vêtement de son corps sensuellement, en embrassant chaque partie au fur et a mesure qu'il les découvrait. La peau de Mégane glissait sous ses doigts, le réchauffait de l'intérieur.

Elle était désormais totallement nue devant lui. il se sentait a l'étroit dans son boxer où son sexe gonflé ne demandait qu'à être libéré. Tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, Mégane commença a le débarassé de ce bout de tissu devenu génant. Elle ne désirait que le sentir contre elle, bouger en elle.

Severus la plaqua alors violemment contre le mur froid. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, sa langue explorant sa bouche avant de s'en détacher pour venir sucer ses seins bien remplis. Mégane laissa échapper un cri d'extase, alors que Severus se collait complètement contre elle. Elle pouvait sentir son sexe pulser contre son ventre, immitant la perfection ce qu'elle ressentait entre ses jambes. N'y tenant plus, elle lui aggrippa les cheveux pour le séparer de ses seins. Il plongea une fois de plus son regard noir dans ses yeux.

-Severus, s'il te plait, prend moi.

A sa demande, il sourit.

-Ne soit pas si pressée.

Il replongea versson corps chaud et humide contre lequel l'eau cascadait. Il embrassait et suçotait son ventre, descendant vers son centre.

Il était mmaintenant agenouillé devant elle, ses doigts glissant a l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour les écarter un peu plus. fébrillement elle accéda a sa requette, comprenant la ou il voulait en venir. Elle agrippa ses cheveux un peu plus fort alors que ses longs doitgs agiles commencait a caresser son sexe, se glissant tnedrement entre ses lèvres. Au bout d'une minute ou deux de délice, il trouva enfin son bouton de chair et descendit vers celui-ci pour l'entourer de ses lèvres. Il la caressait avec intermittance par des petits coup de langue rapides, suivit de longue carresse chaude la couvrant entièrement.

Sévérus adorait les petits gémissement dont il était a l'origine avec sa compagne. Il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'il en était celui a l'origine. Doucement, il laissa glisser une de ses mains sur les fesses bien ronde de Mégane avant d'amener deux doits a son entrée. Il la pénétra doucement avec son index et son majeur ce qui entraina un cri qui sorti de sa bouche pulpeuse. Tout en la caressant a l'interieur, il remonta le long de son corps et captura sa bouche ouverte par le plaisir qu'il élicitait en elle.

Peu à peu mégane perdait pied, entre ses doitgs qui popait en elle de manière frénétique et sabouche sur la sienne, elle n'allait pas tarder a monter au septième ciel. Elle sentait une chaleur foudroyante se répandre dans son bas ventre a chaque fois qu'il heurtait son clitoris de la paume de sa main. Soudain des millier d'étoiles éclatèrent dans ses yeux alors qu'elle criait son nom.

Bien qu'elle était a bout de souffle, Severus continua gentiment son va et vient digital afin de l'amener au bout de son orgasme. Entendre son nom au bout de ses lèvres l'avait presque amené à la jouissance. Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps vu comment s'était partie.

Lui aggripant les deux cuisses, il la souleva du sol. La soutenant d'un bras, il guida son membre qui n'avait jamais été aussi dur a l'entrée du canal chaud et serré près a l'accueillir. Doucement, la tête de son sexe s'enfonca en elle , suivit de tout son long. Elle réussit a le prendre tout entier malgrès sa taille non négligeable. Se sentir comrpimé ainsi l'enmena presque au bord du précipice. Enfuissant son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme, il respira profondément pour reprendre un minimum de contrôle sur son corps.

Mégane lui caressait les cheveux. Jamais un homme ne l'avait comblé aussi parfaitement. Elle se sentait enfin complète. Elle ressentait dejà les prémisse d'un autre orgasme rien qu'à voir son sexe la pénétrer. Lentement, Severus releva la tête, la regardant droit dans les yeux et se mis a bouger en elle.

C'était magique. A chaque coup de reins, qui s'intensifiait de plus en plus, il touchait son point sensible, la faisant crier un peu plus fort a chaque fois.

Bientôt, elle n'était plus la seule a emettre des sons primitif. Un grognement s'échappait peu à peu de la gorge du beau ténébreux. Jettant la tête en arrière, ses trait se tordirent alors que l'orgasme les prit au même moment.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avooir fait l'amour deux autres fois dans le lit de Severus, Megane commenca a se préparer pour aller diner a la grande Salle avec lui. elle ramassa sa culotte et son soutient gorge qui avaient eu le temps de sécher et les remis. Le seul problème était que ses vètement étaient désormais immettable. Des trous gros comme le poing s'étaient formé ca et la.

Elle retourna voir Sévérus dans chambre, l'observant quelques minutes alors qu'il se rhabillait avant de lui demander :

-Tu pourrais me préter une chemise, je n'ai plus rien a me mettre.

Severus se retourna, la détaillant de haut en bas tout en sourillant.

-Tirroir du haut.

Alors qu'elle en sortait une chemise d'un blanc immaculé du tirroir deux grand bras vinrent lui entourer la taille

-bien que je te préfère comme ca. Mais je ne pense pas que se soit au gout de minerva.

Mégane passa la chemise trop large qui lui arrivait a mi genoux. Elle y ajouta sa grosse ceinture de cuir noire. Ca ferait l'affaire. On pourrait croire une robe.

Enfin prêts, ils sortirent des quartiers du maitre de potion.

Assis a leurs places respectives, aucun des professeurs ne s'apperçut de la main du maitre des potions poseée ca et là sur la cuisse à moitié nue de la jeune apprentie.

Toutefois, le sourrire de la jeune femme ne passa pas innaperçut auprès de la directrice qui se pencha vers elle :

-Je trouve votre robe très saillante. Elle me fait penser a une chemise ?

Rougissante, elle put voir son amant sourire pour la première fois près d'elle, ce qui choqua une bonne partie des élèves qui en parlent encore.

Bon voila c'est la fin. Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews ! je viens de modifier la fin car après relecture suite a certains commentaires, je me suis rendu compte qu'effecxtivement j'étais allé un peu vite en besogne a la fin !

Je vais pas tarder a commencer une nouvelle fic qui sera beaucoup plus longue cette fois. Mais avant je vais nous faire un petit one shot sympa^^

Bises a tous !


End file.
